


Redo

by oh_captain (orphan_account)



Series: One Shot Thing [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, I'm probably going to make more one shots, One Shot, and make it a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>third one (wow I suck)<br/>my tumblr: ohcaptainstilinksi.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Redo

Stiles looked to Lydia. They were in the library, hiding from everyone. She sat in front of him awkwardly, trying to act busy reading her physics book. Her hair was in lazy curls, and she wore a dress that complimented everything about her.

Then again, Stiles was still madly in love with her so she would always be perfect in his eyes.

Only, he knew she wasn't perfect. And that's partly why he loved her even more. All her odd quirks and cute habits just made him love her more. He knew she was smart and beautiful and had emotions. Knew that she was still a girl, and didn't expect her to be flawless all the time. He just loved Lydia. Like always.

He's loved her since thrid grade, it was doubtful that was going to change.

She glanced up after he’d been watching her for over a minute. 

"Yes?" She demanded, looking nervous and impatient.

"That kiss," Stiles said, pausing when he saw her cast a glance upward, a silent curse falling on her lips. "Was really bad."

She snapped her gaze to him, glare forming. “Excuse me?” She demanded.

Stiles hid a smile. “You heard me,” He smirked. “The kiss was bad.”

She glared hard, intimidating and with a slight hint of shock.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, moving to the chair next to him, instead of sitting in front of him.

"Yeah," Stiles leg started to bounce, trying to hide his nerves over the situation at hand.

"Then we’ll have to do a redo," Lydia sighed and grasped Stiles face in both of her hands, getting close so she was just barely brushing her lips on his.

"I guess so," And Stiles closed the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> third one (wow I suck)  
> my tumblr: ohcaptainstilinksi.tumblr.com


End file.
